CPC01
"I want to make my dreams come true! Where is Cure Sweet's friend?" (夢を　叶えたい！　キュア　スイートの　友達は？　''Yume wo kanaetai! Kyua suweeto no tomodachi wa?) is the first episode of Candy Pretty Cure. In this episode, Mayumi Aika transforms into Cure Sweet for the first time. Synopsis The episode starts off with the Shadow King spreading poison in Candy-Kingdom, and speaking to Sugar, the queen. The Shadow King also tells Cherry, a Pretty Cure mascot, that he will go to the human world! Sugar, who was becoming very weak, told her that it was her mission to find the legendary warriors - Candy Pretty Cure. Meanwhile in the human world, Mayumi Aika is walking to school. A few friends say hi, and Aika looks at the groups of friends, and thinks to herself, ''Why can't I make friends even though I'm so popular at school? Aika was a friendly and reliable, very popular girl at school, but has never had a true friend. When Aika gets to school, a transfer student called Momori Hitomi introduces herself in front of the class, in a very big voice, which shocks the class. Hitomi gets seated next to Aika. Aika came home, and her mum came to her holding a little stuffed bear-shaped toy, and asked since when did she have a toy like this. Aika did not recognize the stuffed toy at all, and asked her mum where she found it, and her mum replied that it was sitting on her desk. Aika freaked out, because she really has never seen a toy like that before, and told her mum that they should move out quickly because the toy is some evil toy that appeared itself. Aika's mum laughed and said to her to stop overreacting. Aika finally agreed, and just put the toy on her desk. Aika got out her homework, and started to do it. There was a math question that she did not understand, and told herself, 'How do I do this again?'. Suddenly, she heard a squeaky voice saying 'Geez, you can't even understand this-riri?'. Aika jerked her head around and saw the stuffed toy laughing. Aika screamed as loud as she can, as her mum, her sister Seira and Seira's friend Sayuri rushed into the room. When they asked what was wrong, she shouted that the stuffed toy just talked to her and laughed at her about her homework. Seira got angry and said to stop worrying them about pointless things and slammed the door. Aika agreed that she must have been daydreaming and went back to her homework. Then Aika felt something on her head, and when she touched her head, she saw the toy fall off and getting angry. Aika was about to scream again, but the toy put's it hand over her mouth. The toy introduced herself, and said her name was Cherry, and she was a Pretty Cure mascot, and would like Aika to become a Pretty Cure. Aika calmed down, but said no. Cherry started crying, and Aika got so annoyed, she threw Cherry out the window. The next day when Aika went shopping, people started to scream, and Aika realized there was a massive monster shouting 'SHAARRRPPP!!!'. Aika started to run, but then Cherry pulled her hair and said to stay! Aika said she's being crazy, and to leave her alone, but Cherry told Aika, that she needs to save the world! Aika finally nodded her head, as Cherry gave her a circle item, and said to shout out, "Pretty Cure! Candy Time!". Aika shouted the phrase, and became Cure Sweet! Cure Sweet jumped to fight the monster, but could not defeat it. That was when a yellow Cure, gave the monster a big kick, and shouted, "Pretty Cure! Sugarplum Fizz!". The monster was purified, and the yellow Cure asked Cure Sweet if she was okay. Cure Sweet said she was, and asked the girl who she was. The girl said her name was Cure Sugarplum, and flew off. Major Events * Mayumi Aika transformed into Cure Sweet for the first time. * Cure Sugarplum appears for the first time. * The attack, Sugarplum Fizz, appeared for the first time. * Cherry appears for the first time. Trivia * Candy Pretty Cure is one of few seasons where there is a transfer student. * This episode mark the first episode of Candy Pretty Cure. Characters Cures * Mayumi Aika / Cure Sweet * Cure Sugarplum Mascots * Cherry Villains * Shadow King * Sharp Secondary Characters * Mayumi Seira * Ran Sayuri * Sugar * Momori Hitomi Category:Candy Pretty Cure Category:Emma-chi Category:Candy Pretty Cure Episodes Category:Episodes